


There's Something About Yuzu

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Javi, Romance, Siren Yuzu, Supernatural Elements, noncon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: A long long time ago, nineteensai suggested this plot bunny: “Y and J get drunk, or only Javi does, falls asleep, wakes up to naked Y in bed. Yuzu is quick to make use of this scenario as a way to be with Javi (he wishes something had happened between them tho).” I started writing this at some point but then got nowhere with it, and now I decided to fit it in the beginning of another story I’m trying to write, which is a fantasy AU. Whether it works or not, you’ll be the judge of it.Nineteensai, I hope you like this first chapter, which is basically your plot idea :))PLEASE READ:RPF disclaimer: This fictional story is not intended as disrespectful in any way to the real people who inspired it and is entirely the product of my imagination.Additional disclaimer: More tags could be added as story progresses. Also, rating may change, but I’m not entirely sure at this point.Additional disclaimer no. 3: By continuing to read this, you are agreeing to send your firstborn to the fairy kingdom to service the king of fairies. No, not really lol. But please read the first two, thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A long long time ago, nineteensai suggested this plot bunny: “Y and J get drunk, or only Javi does, falls asleep, wakes up to naked Y in bed. Yuzu is quick to make use of this scenario as a way to be with Javi (he wishes something had happened between them tho).” I started writing this at some point but then got nowhere with it, and now I decided to fit it in the beginning of another story I’m trying to write, which is a fantasy AU. Whether it works or not, you’ll be the judge of it.  
> Nineteensai, I hope you like this first chapter, which is basically your plot idea :))
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> RPF disclaimer: This fictional story is not intended as disrespectful in any way to the real people who inspired it and is entirely the product of my imagination.  
> Additional disclaimer: More tags could be added as story progresses. Also, rating may change, but I’m not entirely sure at this point.  
> Additional disclaimer no. 3: By continuing to read this, you are agreeing to send your firstborn to the fairy kingdom to service the king of fairies. No, not really lol. But please read the first two, thanks.

Javier blinked awake, rubbing at his eyes in confusion at what he perceived to be an unfairly bright source of light disturbing his sleep.

“Ugh – hurts my eyes....my head too....oww”, he whined, as he squinted around the room. “Yuzu, could you please pull those curtains, I wanna sleep some more”, he mumbled, then turned over contently, anticipating darkness and unconsciousness.

It took a few seconds for it to register. But when it finally did, Javier’s eyes snapped open in alarm, and then he slowly turned around in bed, with an expression of horrified bewilderment.

“....Yuzu?” he asked, carefully, once he ascertained that he had, indeed, not hallucinated his team-mate. “Um....why are you in my bed?”

Yuzuru smiled at him winningly, from where he sat, on the other side of the bed, but still close, much too close for Javier’s comfort, head tilted as he watched Javier, apparently finding his confusion amusing.

“Javi, you don’t you remember last night?”

Somewhere in Javier’s book of well-used phrases there was a colourful one which fitted precisely this kind of situation. Except he’d probably have to come up with a new variation to somehow include waking up next to one’s _team-mate_ after a drunken night, with no memory of going to bed with him in the first place. Even on the upper scale of fuck-ups, this broke the meter and it deserved a scale all on its own.

Javier groaned, his head pounding. He didn’t feel fit enough to stay awake, let alone think about, or discuss his predicament.

Yuzuru continued to watch him from where he sat, perched like a mermaid atop a rock, wrapped rather aesthetically in a silk sheet. That brought another thought to Javier’s mind, and he surreptitiously peered underneath the covers at himself to confirm – yes, he was in fact, naked, and in all likelihood so was Yuzu underneath that sheet. He closed his eyes tightly. That’s it, he was going to sleep for the next 100 years.

“...Javi?” he heard Yuzu speak. He didn’t react. “Jaaa-viii”, he heard again, “are you sleeping?” Javier still didn’t answer, then he heard some vague rustling, then Yuzuru’s voice, on a different, sultry tone: “Last night you weren’t wanting much sleep, so I understand now, you’re tired...”

Javier’s eyes popped open in horror, just in time to see Yuzuru’s approaching face (and lips) giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

“It’s okay, you sleep. I draw curtains for you so you can sleep better.”

“Th-thank you”, Javier managed.

“And when you wake up later, we can have breakfast in bed.”

“Uhhh- Yuzu, you can go ahead and have breakfast without me, it’s cool. Really, you don’t have to wait for me. I’ll probably sleep for a few hours”. _Or a week._

Yuzuru looked at him adoringly, but shook his head resolutely.

“Nooo, I want wait for you. We do things together now!”

_Lovely, just lovely._

Javier needed about 10 coffees to start making sense of this bewildering situation, but only after a long healthy nap.

He cleared his throat.

“Yuzu, er- carino, can you do something for me, please?”

Yuzuru perked up at that, eyes shining.

“Of course, Javi! Anything!”

“My head really hurts, so can you please get me an Advil? And some water?”

“Hai!” Yuzuru answered immediately, jumping off the bed, and hurrying to fetch the stuff Javier had requested. The sheet was still wrapped around him, rather loosely, and Javier alternated between two fears – that it would fall off entirely, or that Yuzuru would trip on it and fall, but he somehow managed to keep it on, while moving around rather elegantly. He pulled the curtains as well, and the room was plunged into near-obscurity, Javier letting out a small noise of grateful relief. Yuzuru returned with a pill and a glass of water, and sat down on the side of the bed, offering them to Javier with an expectant smile.

Javier couldn’t help returning the smile, his first genuine smile of the day. Taking the pill gratefully from Yuzuru, Javier washed it down with plenty of water, then drained the entire glass in a long thirsty drag. As he finished, and was about to lie back down, he noticed that Yuzuru had bent over and was arranging his pillow.

“Uh- Thanks Yuzu, thanks a lot.”

“Poor Javi head hurts”, Yuzuru crooned, straightening, and brushed his fingers through Javier’s curls. “I do a little massage, maybe it help?”

Javier fidgeted. Yuzuru was very close, close enough for Javier to breathe in his scent. Yuzuru smelled warm and fresh, like sand and sea warmed by the afternoon sun, and his fingers on Javier’s scalp were soft and soothing. Javier was afraid to look him in the eye. He pulled back, hopefully slowly enough so it wouldn’t feel like an outright rejection, and tried to find his words.

“That’s fine”, he eventually stammered, “You don’t have to. I’m sure I’ll be alright. I took the pill and it should start working soon so...”

He eased himself back on the pillow, and Yuzuru’s hand followed him down, still caressing his hair.

“Okay”, Yuzuru agreed, smiling his scrunchy smile, and removed his hand. Now Javier found he wanted to chase back the closeness.

“Sleep well, Javi.”

Javier sighed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

When Javier woke up again his headache was blessedly gone. He sighed and stretched, enjoying the feeling of being rested and pain-free. And then he remembered his predicament, and along with the memory, the pain threatened to make a full-on comeback. Before he could stop himself, he groaned, and Yuzuru materialized from somewhere in the room, hopping onto the bed, nearly straddling Javier’s torso.

“You’re awake?”

“Y-yeah. Kind of”, Javier squeaked.

Yuzuru nodded, looking at him, assessingly, while Javier tried hard (and probably failed) to act natural.

“Javi sleep a LOT!” Yuzuru eventually said, judgmentally.

“Meh”, Javier shrugged eloquently. “Happens.”

“You’re lucky today is free day!” Yuzuru laughed, and then he bent over, closing in on Javier’s face, pursing his lips with unmistakable intent. Javier flailed around comically, shocked and blushing, in an effort to delay the inevitable.

“Oh, Javi is shy now!” Yuzuru exclaimed, straightening with a smile. “It’s cute!” He bopped Javier on the nose and hopped off the bed.

“I make you coffee”, he trilled, on his way to the kitchen. “I hope I do right. I never make coffee before.”

“I’m sure it will be great.” Javier hastened to say.

He sighed and shook his head with a smile. Yuzuru seemed to be taking it for granted that they were now in a relationship, but it wasn’t as bad as Javier had expected. Maybe it was too early to tell, but ‘in a relationship’ Yuzu was acting pretty much like the usual Yuzu, just a tad more enthusiastic, so maybe the situation wasn’t so bleak. Still – _still._

The Yuzu-made coffee which was indeed not bad, followed by a very welcome shower, helped clear Javier’s muddle brain a little, as he struggled to remember what he could of the previous night. The first thing he did was examine his entire body for marks and traces and was a bit miffed to discover absolutely nothing. All his previous drunk encounters had something to show for it – his most memorable one left him with a hip bruise that had nothing to do with the sex itself, but the result of him accidentally falling off the bed during a particularly athletic position in which he engaged a little too enthusiastically. It ended up interfering with his jumps, and eventually he had to tell Brian about it, which led to one of the most embarrassing moments of Javi’s life, and a long lecture. This time, however, Javier was squeaky clean, no bruises, no nail or finger marks, no suspicious redness or chafing....anywhere, and the only fluid he was covered in was his own sweat. Whatever did happen last night, he was pretty sure by now it did not involve penetrative sex. That was a relief. Maybe he only made out with Yuzu. But then Javier’s blood froze as he remembered Yuzuru’s earlier words ‘last night you weren’t wanting much sleep’ – Javier’s mind perversely threw back at him Yuzuru’s exact words in his mangled English and the suggestive tone in which he said it. Javier panicked. Whatever did Yuzuru mean by that? Javier frowned, and hit his forehead, trying to remember: “Think, think, damn it!” What was wrong with him and this complete blackout amnesia, did he really get _so_ wasted? Maybe he was getting old...

 

Of course, the simple thing would be to ask Yuzuru....who may or may not get mad, guilty, offended, and would probably end up avoiding Javier. No, it wouldn’t do. He’d just have to play it by ear, as usual.

Javier came out of the shower naked, drying off nonchalantly – he didn’t see the point in acting all bashful now, the cat was among the pigeons. He didn’t miss the way Yuzuru stared at him intently, worrying his lip between his teeth, a vivid blush high on his cheeks. He made no comment, however, which Javier thought was strange – nor did he try to approach him. Javier shrugged and started putting on his clothes.

“So what do you wanna do today, Yuzu?”

Yuzuru perked up again at that.

“What do you want to do, Javi?”

“I don’t have any special plans, actually. I was gonna laze around, watch some movies, play some games. It’s Sunday after all.”

“I don’t have plans either”, Yuzuru nodded, then he paused for a little while, in thought. “I was thinking”, he started, voice a little high, but then he stopped.

“Yes?” Javier prompted.

“It’s okay if you don’t want”, Yuzuru hurried to say. “But I was thinking maybe we go for a walk – in the park? It’s a nice day.”

“That’s a great idea. Let’s do that. We’ll go feed the ducks.”

 

Their arms brushed every now and then on the crowded bus and at some point, an abrupt halt pushed them into each other. Yuzuru was quick to pull away with a fervent apology, almost knocking into another person as a result, and Javier rolled his eyes and reached an arm around Yuzuru, pulling him firmly against Javier’s body, as he gripped the railing tightly. Yuzuru melted against him immediately. A lady a few rows ahead smiled warmly in their direction, before turning away, but something didn’t sit right with Javier. Yuzuru seemed a bit shy around him, considering that last night they had done god knows what, and in the morning he was giving him suggestive looks. It seemed like Yuzuru didn’t know how to act around Javier now. Well, that made two of them.

They got off the bus, and walked slowly in the direction of the park. They stopped to buy Javier’s favourite tomato basil crusty bread, which they shared as they walked.

“Save some for the ducks”, Yuzuru commented.

“I like this too much to share with an army of ducks”, Javier moaned. “I’ll buy them a plain bagel.”

“You share with me”, Yuzuru pointed out, quietly.

“You’re just one”, Javier laughed, and pinched Yuzuru playfully. Then because he felt that Yuzuru was still too quiet, too remote, he deliberately reached and took Yuzuru’s hand in his own.

Yuzuru nearly choked on his mouthful. Javier threw him a worried side glance. Yuzuru coughed a little, then seemed to relax, leaving his hand limp in Javi’s and staring intently at the ground.

Javier sighed. Something wasn’t right. They needed to talk about this. But how to start?

“Hey, Yuzu. I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” he asked, squeezing Yuzuru’s hand reassuringly.

Yuzuru snapped his head up to look at Javier with something like panic.

“What?” he asked. “Of course not, why – _why do you ask_?”

“Uh, I thought maybe I was uhh – a little rough?” Javier took a wild guess.

Yuzuru’s eyes were little slits, unreadable, as he looked at Javier in silence.

“Why do you say that?”

It was Javier’s turn to cough and look uncomfortable. He shook Yuzuru’s hand, wanting to dispel the moment.

“Maybe....maybe I’m a bit insecure”, he pouted. “You didn’t mention whether you liked what happened last night.”

Yuzuru sighed.

“I like a lot....what happened last night”, Yuzuru finally answered slowly. “A _lot_ , _”_ he emphasized, and Javier’s eyes widened, his mouth going dry as he was left to wonder again what exactly had happened last night.

“What did you like the most?” Javier asked, carefully.

Yuzuru’s hand twitched sharply in his, as if it wanted to get away. Yuzuru smiled sadly, under Javier’s gaze, and turned to look straight at Javier as he answered, still smiling:

“Being with you.”

Javier’s heart melted with something like pity, even as it overflowed with affection. He had to stop and pull Yuzu into a strong warm hug, like the two of them exchanged from time to time, for no other reason than to feel each other close.

“You can be with me always”, Javier said, the words tumbling out from his heart, with seemingly little input from his brain.

Yuzuru sighed again and tightened his hold.

“Javi, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Javier said, pulling back a little.

Yuzuru let go as well, and gestured towards a nearby bench:

“Let’s sit.”

They went to sit on the bench, Yuzuru preoccupied and Javier looking at him curiously.

Some time passed, and Yuzuru still wasn’t saying anything, but Javier didn’t feel like prompting him. He’d tell in his own time. For now, Javier sat and enjoyed the sun on his face, the warm fresh air, the distant calls of the ducks and the excited yells of the children, and last but not least, the proximity of one of his favourite people in the world, a strange and fierce little boy whom Javier was very fond of. And who didn’t deserve all this mess, and Javier desperately wished he could let him down gently and still remain friends.

“Javi, you should know that we didn’t....do anything last night. Not like you think. You drank a lot, then fell asleep. And I thought, what if... what if I make you think... I wanted to know, how it is to be with you, just for a day. It was very silly. I feel ashamed.”

“Yeah?” Javier smiled, with some amusement, and reached a hand towards Yuzuru to gently smooth an unruly strand of hair. He had begun to suspect that for a while now, but it didn’t hurt to hear it confirmed. “And how is it with me, for a day?”

“It’s always good to be with you”, Yuzuru sighed. “But it’s no good lying to you. So I had to tell you.”

“I’m glad you did. And, Yuzu....I’m sorry.”

“Why, Javi? I should be sorry.”

“I’m sorry that...you had to lie.”

Javier flinched even as he said it, and braced himself for Yuzuru’s reaction, but was still overwhelmed by the look of pain in Yuzuru’s eyes.

“I know you don’t feel for me...the same as I do for you”, Yuzuru murmured. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“That’s not exactly true....”, Javier tried to explain. “I have a lot of feelings for you. I am always happy to see you, I’m glad when you succeed, I feel sad for you when you don’t. I enjoy spending time with you and I think you’re a great person.”

“But you don’t love me.”

“I don’t not love you”, Javier insisted. “Te quiero, de verdad! I have a lot of affection for you. But”-

“Not the way I feel for you-“

“...probably not the way you want me to feel, yeah”, Javier admitted.

Yuzuru nodded sadly.

“Of course. I should have known. It’s the curse.”

“I’m sorry, the what?”

“Nevermind.”

“It sounded like you said ‘it’s a curse’. Don’t be so dramatic, there are plenty of people who love you and who would like nothing better than to receive even an ounce of your attention.”

“I know that too”, Yuzuru sighed.

“Well then. Cheer up. I’m not that much of a catch. I’m a lazy bum, you know me. And you – the world’s your oyster.”

“No”, Yuzuru answered seriously. “Not anymore.”

Javier frowned a little, wondering if he should explain that expression to Yuzuru, because it didn’t seem like he had understood it.

“I know it feels bad right now”, he said instead. “But you’ll get over me soon enough. And you know I’ll always be your friend, right, Yuzu?”

Yuzuru still looked melancholy, yet he offered a small grateful smile at Javier’s words.

“I just hate that I’m the cause of your suffering”, Javier worried.

“Not your fault”, Yuzuru hurried to say.

“All the same, I wish I could make it better. I’d do anything to make it better, really.”

“Don’t say that. That you’d do _anything._ Don’t say things like that, Javi”, Yuzuru said pointedly.

Javier’s eyes went wide and he fell quiet.

“In another universe, you might have loved me”, Yuzuru mournfully stated, and that rang strange to Javier’s ears, so he laughed it off.

Instead he took Yuzuru’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Tell you what, the day’s not over yet.”

“What do you mean?” Yuzuru frowned.

“Well, you said you wanted to see what it’s like being with me for a day. You still get that, Yuzu. We haven’t fed those ducks yet so come on!”

“Javi...you are too kind for your own good”, Yuzuru sighed, and leaned on Javier’s shoulder with a small smile.

“Nah. I just like spending time with you.”

Javier brushed a gentle kiss through Yuzuru’s mop of hair, inhaling that sweet warm scent that felt enticingly exotic, while also strangely recalling the comforts of home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there's a scene which describes sexual assault at the beginning of this chapter, marked by ~ symbols. Not really graphic, but potentially triggery. It ties into the story but you can skip it without missing out.

There were people screaming for him. That wasn’t new. It was expected. What was new was his reaction to it.

They all loved him, a steadfast, suffocating, blind love. It’s the enchantment, they literally can’t help it, Yuzuru thought on a bad day. I must work even harder not to squander my gift, he thought on a good day.

But today he merely thought _‘I’m tired.’_

Not physically, but a mental exhaustion which shunned the idea of people staring at him, analyzing his every move, even hours before he was set to perform.

That was strange, because Yuzuru had never complained of being in the spotlight before. He craved attention and got it in spades. Privacy was a select commodity he only got when he was at home and that had been fine with him so far. But for a while now, Yuzuru found himself thinking differently, wishing for things he’d never seriously considered before – and it all started when he’d played his little stunt on Javi a few weeks back and got so little and yet so much in return. That day spent with Javi was a glimpse into a life that Yuzuru had so far refused to even imagine, because he knew it could not be. It all happened on a whim, but Yuzuru had unwittingly traded his unassailable fortress for a room with a view and there was no going back.

There was still some time until he was scheduled to skate and Yuzuru found himself wandering off from his coach and team, away from the place where everyone was warming up, the feeling of being crowded in steadily intensifying. He felt strung out, and couldn’t block out his environment as he usually did, just by sticking his earphones into his ears and singing along. ‘What’s the place with the fewest people?’ Yuzuru muttered as he descended the few steps to the parking lot basement.

 

~

He failed to notice the approaching steps, and by the time he realized there was someone very close, it was too late. Someone grabbed him from behind and started to drag him away from the entrance, into the shadows of the basement. Once the initial shock had passed, Yuzuru resisted fiercely, and prepared to kick himself free. The blade of a knife suddenly glinted in front of his eyes, putting an abrupt end to his struggles.

“Don’t”, a voice said, low and threatening. “Don't move or I’ll kill you. Don’t think I won’t do it.”

They were against a wall now and Yuzuru felt the man pressing into him from behind, panting heavily into his ear:

“There’s something about you, I don’t know what...You drive me crazy....” – sounding confused and quite unhinged, Yuzuru thought, his body tensing all over.

Hot whispers in his ear, an insistent hand roaming all over his body. The other hand still held the knife close to his neck, just barely in his line of sight.

Yuzuru went very still.

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to feel you close to me -”

The heated hand found skin, and there was a groan from the man behind him.

Yuzuru twitched away:

“Don’t touch me”, he bit out, voice rising in annoyance, despite the danger.

“Shhhh....Just a little...Don’t hate me please.... I don’t know what I’m doing.”

There were moist slobbering lips at the back of his neck now and both hands were gripping bruisingly at his hips. _Where was the knife?_

“Let me go”, Yuzuru said, voice low and quietly dangerous.

“Yes”, the man panted. “Of course. I never want to hurt you...”

The lips were replaced by fingers pawing at his neck with intent. The knife was still in the man’s hand, Yuzuru could momentarily feel the cold blade on his skin, but it didn’t look like the man intended to cut him, not yet, just keep him pliant while the other hand groped him.

“...as a reminder”, the man mumbled, and the words made no sense, but in the next second nails were grazing his neck, and then Yuzuru was pushed aside violently, so that he fell to his knees, as fast retreating steps sounded behind him.

Yuzuru whirled around, jumping to his feet fast as lightning, but the man had already fled. The parking lot appeared dark and empty.

~

Shaking with anger and disgust, Yuzuru made his way back. He only realized his teeth were clenched when his jaw started to hurt. He wondered if his assailant would be somewhere in the audience, and the thought made him sick. He fought off a wave of nausea and focused on taking deep, calming breaths. He tried to think rationally – nothing _happened_ , he was unharmed, it could have been worse, but his mind and heaving stomach wouldn’t listen – he felt tainted. Worst of it was that, by his assailant’s confused words and actions, Yuzuru could tell that the man was under the enchantment. As much as Yuzuru told himself that the enchantment alone couldn’t possibly have provoked such actions if the man who attacked him was not a creep to begin with, he couldn’t help but feel resentful, even if, or perhaps because, he couldn’t be rid of it any more than he could amputate a limb – for better or worse, it was an unshakeable part of himself, that helped him and hindered him, in equal measure. Yuzuru thought he had long overcome such thoughts, that he was mature and understanding, no longer a child lashing out at the fact that he was different, _“special”,_ when all he wanted was to be normal. But in those moments, he felt stubbornly resentful of everything, including the fact that it was his turn to skate soon, and all he wanted was to go home.

 

Javier nodded to him as Yuzuru came in, ascertaining with a gaze that everything was all right, as was habitual with them by now. Yuzuru all but ignored him, still caught up in his lingering shame and anger. He tried to focus on image training, but instead his mind kept replaying images from earlier and he found he was still trembling slightly with delayed shock. Javier lingered around him, almost hovering, worried but knowing better than to initiate any interaction with Yuzuru before a performance. Yuzuru closed his eyes and tried to ground himself. Unconsciously, his hands moved to touch his ever-present necklace for comfort. But instead of comfort, what he got was an even crueler surprise.

“My necklace”, Yuzuru gasped aloud. His fingers trailed along his neck, feeling the bare skin, eyes wide with distress.

“You...lost it?” Javier asked, confused.

“I can’t lose it!” Yuzuru’s voice raised in agitation. “I am always careful! It was _taken_. For sure it was!”

“Who would steal it from you?” Javier asked carefully, not wanting to appear dismissive but also not putting much store on this theory.

Yuzuru’s eyes widened suddenly in abrupt realization, then turned hard as steel.

“He! A reminder!” he shrieked in what was a nonsensical outburst to Javier’s ears. “I need to find him, Javi!” he cried unthinkingly. “I need my necklace back, before it’s too late!”

“Yuzu, you’re not making any sense, and you’re starting to scare me. You know me, I scare easy...”, Javier tried to joke.

Yuzuru wrung his hands desperately.

“I have to go-“

“Go where? We’re scheduled to skate soon, remember?”

“No, I cant, I _can’t_ go out there to skate!”

Yuzuru turned on his heels and ran out of the room, almost knocking over Brian who was approaching them to see what the fuss was about.

“Yuzu is upset that he lost something”, Javier answered in reply to Brian’s inquisitive gaze. “I’m gonna go check on him.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“You better change into your costumes, both of you. Your group is on in about 30 minutes. I know this is a B-level comp, but no reason to _entirely_ downplay it.”

Javier was already outside by the time Brian finished talking.

 

Javier caught up with Yuzuru in the hallway.

“Hey, slow down a little.... Brian said.... where are you going? What are you looking for?”

“Javi, there has to be a place where security is, yes? Help me find it, please!”

Javier frowned.

“Do you want to report your necklace stolen? Now? Surely it can wait until after you’ve skated....”

“Is this it? No, this is something else.... Javi - _help, please-_ ”

“Alright alright! I help you find it,” Javier relented, figuring the sooner they got this done, the sooner they could return and hopefully not miss their turn to skate. “Brian is gonna kill me”, he muttered. “Ah, perfect! This is it, here-“

Yuzuru burst through the room Javier pointed at without knocking and shouted breathlessly without any preamble:

“Do you have security camera in parking lot??”

“Uhh-“, the man behind the security desk reacted, annoyed. He cast a tired passing glance at Yuzuru, then at Javier who followed him, closing the door behind him quietly and apologetically. “What exactly is the problem?”

“My necklace was stolen.”

“Right”, the security guy said, stifling a yawn, and rummaging around his desk, pulled out a couple of papers, “if you could please fill in this form—“

“No!” Yuzuru shouted. “No time! I know who did! See camera in parking lot-“

“...Right. Well, you’ll still have to fill in this form and then let us handle the investig-“

“You don’t understand. I need it _now!_ ” Yuzuru shouted, fiercely. Javier turned to him, startled. It was completely unlike Yuzuru to be so uncooperative and downright rude when it came to formalities, tiresome as they always were.

“I’m sorry”, the security guy replied icily as if he were anything but, “there’s a procedure here that needs to be followed.”

Yuzuru sighed, as if realizing the futility of it, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. He gave a quiet sob, as the tears began cascading down his cheeks, limpid eyes shining with hopeless sorrow. He hugged himself as if trying to calm down, and swayed on his feet, as if he might collapse at any moment.

Javier watched him, horrified. This was definitely an overreaction to a lost necklace. He couldn’t remember Yuzuru crying like this before, not even when he lost the gold medal. He was just about to voice out his bewilderment, but the man behind the desk was faster than him.

“....Jesus Christ”, he reacted. “What –“ He stood up and came over to Yuzuru. He pulled up a chair and took Yuzuru’s shoulder, guiding him to sit. Yuzuru did, smiling sweetly amid the tears, squeezing the man’s arm with grateful warmth.

“Thank you”, Yuzuru said, looking at the man’s name plate, “thank you very much, _Peter_.”

Yuzuru then took several deep breaths, as if trying to stop his tears, to no avail. Then he huddled in his chair, curling in on himself, and continued to weep disconsolately.

Javier opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, abruptly, as the man behind the desk released a long sigh of his own, and then asked, reluctantly:

“What exactly was it that you needed? Security camera of parking lot? There are several, and we don’t monitor them constantly, only when an incident occurs.”

“I just need to see the camera at the entrance – half an hour ago, maybe less”, Yuzuru said, quietly. “I went down, then someone went down after me. Is all I want to see.”

The man – Peter – sighed again and turned to his computer, and pressed a few keys. Javier couldn’t believe his eyes. He was actually looking up the camera. All because Yuzuru had cried a few tears. His thoughts were interrupted when Peter spoke up, watching the screen:

“Well, looks like here you are, coming down the stairs....Let’s see...”

Yuzuru shot up from his chair so fast, he nearly knocked it over, and went to look over Peter’s shoulder at the screen. Javier followed, in a daze.

The camera wasn’t state of the art, and the light in the parking lot was fairly dim. On the screen, Yuzuru had barely made it down the stairs, when sure, enough, a man hurried right behind.

“There he is”, Yuzuru spit out, through clenched teeth. “Stop – pause there, I want to see his face.”

“Wait, let’s see what he does.”

“ _Let’s not_. I know what he does. Want to know who it is so I can find him.”

The contrariness was back in Yuzuru’s voice and Javier couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yuzu-“, he spoke up, “shouldn’t we let the police handle this? Even if you know what he looks like, how are you gonna find him? I can’t believe I have to remind you but we do have to skate very very soon.”

Yuzuru turned deadset eyes to Javier:

“I told you, I’m not skating. Not without my necklace. If you want go, then go.”

Yuzuru made a sweeping gesture towards the door, as graciously as if he would invite Javier to step down from the podium first.

“Whoa”, Peter reacted before Javier could reply. “What happened there?” He rewinded, then set to play in slow motion, and they all turned to watch as on the screen, the unknown man took out a knife, then grabbed Yuzuru and proceeeded to drag him sideways and finally out of camera view. Javier paled and covered his mouth, the images profoundly shocking despite their grainy quality.

“Yeah, we’re definitely filing a report. Armed robbery, that’s bad.” Peter shook his head, and took out the form again, handing it to Yuzuru. “I’m sorry, I have to insist quite firmly that you fill in this form. I realize you’re due to perform, but in light of all this, and your obvious distress, surely this matter takes precedence.”

Yuzuru tensed, but then all fight seemed to go out of him abruptly.

“You’re right....I could never find him in time... I don’t know what I was thinking. Well, at least he won’t get to see me skate. No one will – until I get my necklace back.”

He took the form and went back to his chair, shoulders slumped, and started writing on his knees.

“You have to go, Javi”, Yuzuru said, without looking up. “No reason you miss it, too.”

Javier had not moved, he was still staring at the now black screen, dumbstruck.

“He had a knife. A _knife_. Who does that sort of thing? For a _necklace_? It’s insane.”

Neither Yuzuru nor Peter answered the apparently rhetorical question.

“Go, Javi”, Yuzuru repeated, quietly.

Javier shook himself, as if trying to come out of a trance.

“Yeah, I’m going now. But wait for me afterwards, Yuzu. There’s stuff you haven’t told me.”

Yuzuru paused briefly in his writing, hesitated.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything”, he said, seriously.

Javier nodded, then again to Peter in a brief good bye, and left.

 

“Just in the nick of time”, Brian greeted Javier when he finally appeared by the rink, a look of brief annoyance crossing his face. “Where’s Yuzu?”

Javier cringed, unhappy that he had to be the one bringing Brian the bad news.

“Uhhh, Yuzu is uh - he’s – he – turns out he didn’t lose the necklace, it got stolen from him in the parking lot, there was a guy with a knife, it was horrible, I saw it on the security camera. Yuzu told me he’s not gonna skate.”

Brian gave him a long look.

“Where is he now?” he asked simply.

“In the security room, filing a report.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’s agitated, but appears unharmed.”

Brian nodded.

“Are _you_ okay?” he asked Javier.

“Does it matter?” Javier snapped. “You – you seem awfully calm about all this?”

“Someone has to be”, Brian answered. “What was it that got stolen again?”

“His necklace, you know the one he wears all the time”, Javier mumbled, distractedly. “Yuzu seems very attached to it. He said he can’t possibly skate without it.” Javier was looking over the rink, and entirely missed the look of shocked realization and distress that finally appeared on Brian’s face. Before Javier turned around, Brian had managed to master it.

After the group warm up ended, Brian handed Javier his skate guards and asked, quite pleadingly:

“Are you going to be okay for a while? I have to go check on Yuzu. I will be back before it’s your turn to skate, Javi.”

Javier was nodding even before Brian had finished.

“Of course, Brian. Don’t worry about me, just go.”

The arena was alive with shocked gasps and uproar when it was revealed that Yuzuru wouldn’t skate. While he was warming up, Javier looked searchingly at the people in the stands, trying in vain to locate the man he saw on the security camera. The sheer distance and the bad quality of the security camera made it impossible. Maybe he wasn’t even there. Surely he’d see it as too much of a risk to stick around.

Javier delivered a reasonably good program, muscle memory taking over, despite the fact that his mind was all over the place. Brian hugged him close in the kiss and cry, and Javier had to ask, even though he knew there would be cameras on them, recording their conversation:

“How is Yuzu?”

“Fine, fine”, Brian nodded, smiling tightly.

Javier didn’t like that smile – it didn’t reach Brian’s eyes. His heart clenched with worry, and he couldn’t wait to be out of there. Finally, with press conference and interviews done, he could escape and his steps carried him automatically towards the security room, hoping against hope that Yuzuru would still be there – and so he was - curled up in an armchair, a cup of tea in his hands, laughing at something Peter was showing him on his phone. Javier exhaled in relief.

Yuzuru looked up as he entered, eyes going warm and soft at the sigh of Javi. He uncurled himself from the armchair, set the cup on the table carefully and bent to give Peter a hug.

“Thank you so much for everything”, Yuzuru told him, as he stepped back, and bowed deeply.

“It’s nothing,” Peter hurried to say, “I wish I could’ve done more to help, but I can promise you that everything will be done to catch the guy and get your necklace back.”

Yuzuru bowed again in acknowledgement, then turned to Javier.

“We go now?”

 

“Are you hungry?” Yuzuru asked, as they stepped outside.

“Why?” Javier asked, rather stupidly.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“I ask if you’re hungry because maybe I take you to eat something?”

Javier did a double take. It seemed like this day had no end to surprises.

“You want to go out to dinner? _You_?” he asked incredulously.

Yuzuru laughed.

“Usually, no. But now, we have to talk.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know places”, Yuzuru shrugged. “I let you choose.”

Javier hummed, as he pondered a while.

“Leave it to me, I know just the spot. The food I think you'll like, it’s quiet and it even has private booths.”

 

Yuzuru was silent as they sat facing each other - he was absently playing with his food, his resolve to tell Javier everything seemingly wavering.

“This place is nice”, he finally offered, with a smile.

“I’m glad you like it”, Javier answered, smiling back.

“I wish this was a real date”, Yuzuru mumbled. “Must be nice.”

Javier’s smile faltered slightly, but decided not to pick up on that.

“Do you like the food?” he asked instead.

“It’s very good, Javi.”

“Then let’s eat. We can talk later,” Javier said, deciding to lead by example.

“Javi—“

“Yes?”

“I’m a siren.”

Javier choked on a mouthful of rice.

“What?” he asked dully, hoping he may have misheard, or that Yuzuru had misplaced the English word for what he wanted to say.

Yuzuru continued in a rush, not allowing Javier to process fully the strangeness of this confession:

“Everyone loves me. Or well – not ‘love’. Love is special and not for me. But everyone is crazy for me. Not because of myself. It’s the curse. I don’t have a singing voice, my ancestor lost her voice when she first stepped on land. But she could now dance so beautiful. One charm traded for another. People say I move so graceful, that I’m special, talented, out of this world. It’s the enchantment. It gets to everyone. Except you, Javi. Always the one we love doesn’t love us back. It’s how it all started. Of course, not everyone in my family is cursed. It always skips a few generations, and there’s no knowing when it will appear again”, Yuzuru yammered on, moving from one bewildering fact to another so fast that Javier, whose eyes got progressively wider, had trouble keeping up. “Maybe this time, it will end with me”, Yuzuru declared, with a sad finality. “I will never get married, or have children. It will be over.”

Yuzuru sat back, exhausted by his speech, but relieved to finally have it all out in the open, and waited anxiously for Javier’s reaction.

Javier was completely still for a few long moments, opening his mouth and then closing it several times, unable to make any sound. Truly this day had not been kind to him. Maybe he’ll soon wake up in his bed, rub at his eyes and think ‘what a strange dream’. The thought strengthened him a little and finally, he said:

“Yuzu....I don’t understand a word you’re saying.”

“One day I will tell you the whole story. About how it all started. If you want to hear it. But now, there are more important things to say. Javi - I’m in big trouble”, Yuzuru said, feelingly.

Javier blinked, shaken a little out of his shock by Yuzuru’s obvious distress.

“Why are you in trouble?” he managed, faintly.

“Because I lost my necklace. The one I always wear. It’s for protection. And it acts as a... a sort of barrier. Without it – people will _see.”_

“What will they see, Yuzu?” Javier asked slowly, fearing more than ever that his friend had entirely lost his mind.

“They’ll see me as I am. And they’ll know.”

“That you’re a ...a...”

“A siren, yes.”

“Okay....”

There was a beat of silence, during which Javier squirmed uncomfortably.

“Um...uh, Yuzu?” he finally said. “Don’t take this the wrong way, and I’m touched that you trust me enough to share this with me, but I think it’s a good idea that we tell Brian too, you know, that you’re a ... a...”

“Oh, Brian knows”, Yuzuru answered evenly, still gazing preoccupied into space.

Javier did yet another double take.

“What?!” he sputtered. “Brian _knows_? Have I really landed in the Twilight Zone??”

“Mom told him when I came to Canada for training. She thinks it’s best if coach knows. Don’t be upset that I didn’t tell you before, Javi. I felt bad to keep secrets from you but I - I wish you never find out this...” Yuzuru’s face twisted childishly as he started crying quietly, big tears sliding down his cheeks, with the occasional heart-wrenching sob.

It was enough to make Javier forget all about the insanity he had just heard. All that mattered was that Yuzuru was upset and crying. Without even thinking, Javier stood up, moved to Yuzuru’s side of the booth, bridging the distance between them and took Yuzuru into his arms gingerly, thankful that they were in a private booth. Javier smiled when Yuzuru clung to him immediately, pulling him even closer.

“Yuzu.... what happened in the parking lot?” Javier asked quietly, when Yuzuru had somewhat calmed down. Yuzuru tensed, glad that Javier couldn’t see his face.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”, Javier continued, running a hand soothingly through his hair. “Must have been awful, to be held at knife point like that. Were you very afraid?”

“....I was angry. And disgusted. I still am”, Yuzuru mumbled into Javier’s shirt. “He touched me in bad way, and I felt wrong”, he tried to explain, his English vocabulary failing him.

It was Javier’s turn to freeze all over.

“Yuzu....are you hurt, _did he hurt you_?” He tried to pull back and look Yuzuru in the eye but Yuzuru wouldn’t let him.

“No, not hurt. It wasn’t much. Not hurting, just touching where shouldn’t. Make me feel dirty. Stupid.”

“Did you mention this in the form Peter gave you?”

“No, of course not. What matter? Necklace lost is what matter! I didn’t even realize it gone! As a reminder, he said!” Yuzuru ranted, getting progressively more incoherent, in his defensive anger.

Javier tightened his arms around him.

“Yuzu, I’m _so sorry_ ”, he said, feelingly. “I’m sorry this happened and I’m sorry you seem to think a necklace is more important than your wellbeing.”

Yuzuru sighed impatiently, as if Javier was being particularly thickheaded.

“I told you, my necklace is _for_ my wellbeing. It keeps everything hidden. It’s old protection magic. It’s like a veil over people’s eyes – they think I’m ‘mysterious, captivating, out of this world, enchanting’, but never come close to see the truth. Without my necklace, anyone under spell who looks at me with attention and purpose can see what I am.”

Javier did pull back then, if only to stare at Yuzuru blankly.

“Yuzu, I’m looking at you right now and I don’t see anything different”, he said tentatively, as if afraid of angering Yuzuru further.

“Because you’re special, Javi, I told you before! Why you never listen? The enchantment didn’t work on you either – because you’re the one I have feelings for! But now, for the people who were under the enchantment, it will make 90 degree turn! If they adored me, now they will hate me.”

“And why would they hate you, Yuzu? Even if they now see that you’re a s... a si—“, Javier tried but still couldn’t bring himself to spell out the bewildering words, in a desperate effort to hold on to his sanity.

Yuzuru smiled sadly.

“It’s just how people are. How they always been. They don’t like to be tricked, or be made fools of. They don’t like unnatural things. Witches are burnt, yes? Unicorns hunted. Sirens feared because they lure people to the sea and drown. Even you, Javi – you don’t see me any different now, but because of what I told you, now you look at me different.”

Javier shook himself.

“No, Yuzu, no...”, he protested weakly. “I’m just shocked. And worried. Very worried about you.”

Yuzuru nodded.

“It’s okay. We just have to find my necklace, then all will be back to normal.”

“I’m not talking about your necklace, Yuzu, although the guy who took it must definitely be found and punished. But I’m worried where your mind is at right now...”

“Ah”, Yuzuru said. “You think I’m crazy.”

“I just think that your experience has left you traumatized, and small wonder....”

Yuzuru stood up abruptly.

“That’s enough. You don’t believe me. I’m not so weak to go crazy mad just because idiot grope me, you know? Nevermind, forget what I said. Sorry for bothering you, Javi.”

“Yuzu, wait -“

“I want to go”, Yuzuru said, motioning to Javier to stand up and let him pass.

“I don’t want you to go, at least not while you’re angry at me. Please, sit down, let’s talk about this.”

Javier tugged at Yuzuru’s arm, looking at him with puppy eyes.

“Please?” he mock-pouted.

Yuzuru huffed, looking down at Javier.

“You lucky you’re cute”, Yuzuru finally said, and sat back down, lips twitching in an almost smile.

Javier put his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder playfully, and Yuzuru dissolved into peals of laughter. Javier snorted, and sat up, rubbing Yuzuru’s back affectionately. Yuzuru quieted down, and turned serious:

“I’m not lying, you know”, he said, quietly but intently.

“I didn’t say you were”, Javier replied, gently.

“Then do you believe?”

Javier was quiet.

“Does it help you if I believe?” he asked, eventually. His small smile turned lopsided: “Do I need to clap my hands if I believe, and then you’ll get better?... Nevermind,” he said, when Yuzuru just stared at him blankly, not understanding the reference. “It’s just that...it’s difficult for me to accept that _sirens_ even exist, let alone that _you_ are one of them.”

“Well, you finally manage to say word out loud, that’s a start”, Yuzuru pointed out, amused, and Javier threw his head back, laughing.

“It is, isn’t it? Anyway, it doesn’t matter.”

Yuzuru frowned at him inquiringly.

“It doesn’t matter to me what you are, a siren, witch, manticore, whatever,” Javier clarified, and bopped him on the nose. “You’re my friend, Yuzu, and always will be.”

Yuzuru’s eyes filled with tears.

“Javi”, he whispered, overwhelmed, and clung to Javier’s frame in a crushing hug.

“Now, come on, none of that crying thing anymore”, Javier teased. “It doesn’t work on me, you said it yourself.”

“What?” Yuzuru looked up, confused, still not letting go of Javier.

“Like you did with Peter the security guy”, Javier reminded him, laughing. “One moment you were crying your eyes out, the next he was giving you exactly what you asked for.”

“Oh”, Yuzuru’s lips curled into a reminiscent smile. “ _That.”_

“It was mindboggling. I’m actually starting to believe you do have that effect on people.”

“Sometimes I use it on purpose”, Yuzuru admitted. “It’s not like I can make it go away. But I never use it to hurt people. And sometimes, it turns against me. Like in the parking lot.”

Javier wrapped an arm around Yuzuru, caressing his back in soothing motions. They always seemed to end up wrapped around each other and that was fine with Javier.

“What were you even doing down there, Yuzu?” he asked, thinking back on that blurry video he had seen, trying to reconcile it with what Yuzuru told him had happened.

Yuzuru sniffed and shrugged.

“I wanted to be alone for a while. I couldn’t focus in the warm up area, with everyone staring.”

“You never had a problem with that before.”

Yuzuru picked at a bit of fluff on Javier’s sweater, and shrugged again:

“I know. It’s stupid.”

“Nah. It’s normal. Perhaps unusual for you, but normal.”

“Lots of unusual things happening lately”, Yuzuru commented, thinking back to that sunny day he spent with Javier pretend-dating, when he’d been so mortified and yet so unexpectedly happy. 

Javier snorted:

“Yeah, tell me about it. Speaking of which, Yuzu, what are you gonna do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“If what you said is true, then it’s dangerous for you to keep competing if you don’t have your necklace.”

Yuzuru nodded.

“It’s risky being in public at all.”

“Are you gonna tell Brian?”

“Already told him. He came to see me before you did. It’s all arranged. I’m flying home to Japan tomorrow, I’ll lie low until the necklace is found.”

Javier’s arms tightened around Yuzuru.

“I’m gonna miss you”, he murmured.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll miss you too, so much.”

“....Yuzu?”

“Yes, Javi?”

“What if it isn’t found? Will you ever come back?”

Yuzuru’s silence meant this was something he had previously considered.

“... I don’t know”, he said eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzuru had been in Japan for almost a month now. During the first few days, he had been angry and restless, unable to sit still – then he settled into a kind of routine. His mother was quick to point out that this was an unexpected chance to catch up on his studies, and he should take advantage of that. Yuzuru tried to follow this well-meaning advice, but his mind was often somewhere else. The only thing making everything bearable was keeping in touch with Javi. They were skyping often, and it was always the highlight of Yuzuru’s day. Javi would answer Yuzuru’s call looking soft and sleepy, wearing his glasses and a comfy sweater, curled up with Effie under the blankets, as it would be late evening/night in Toronto. His smile would be warm, eyes lighting up with joy, and his accent would be thicker than usual. They’d talk of little unimportant things, but Yuzuru would sometimes impart some of the stuff from his past that he couldn’t share with Javier before, such as his school mates’ wide-eyed admiration and jealousy, which turned to bullying one day when he forgot his necklace at home, before he learned to be very careful with it. Javier listened with sympathy and shared similar moments from his past, when he was bullied because he chose figure skating over more manly sports which were held in high regard in his country.

“I’ve been told so many times that I could choose to do something else and have more money and be more famous and I was stupid in choosing figure skating, that I think it had the  opposite effect on me”, Javier laughed, shaking his head. “Somehow it made me even more determined to pursue _this,_ and no other sport. All I knew is that I loved it, and it made me feel special. It was something just for me, you know? And when I succeeded, when I saw people liked it – that was the greatest reward.”

Yuzuru smiled, and nodded, in complete understanding. His fingers strayed towards the screen almost unconsciously, brushing slightly against Javier’s figure, who was gesticulating, face flushed with emotion.

One day, when Javier was looking less sleepy than usual, Yuzuru took courage and finally told Javier the story he had promised to share, of his ancestor who first stepped on land.

“My ancestor, we call her Isa-onna, she fell in love and wanted be human. A witch heard her wish and said yes, I can do this. But your voice will tell everyone what you are. So no more singing. The witch took away her voice and gave her a necklace to protect her so people cannot guess her real self. But magic is magic and cannot go away so if she can’t sing, now she had legs and she can dance. She went to the village where the man she loved was living, and there was a party there and she danced so beautiful, so magic, that everyone was crazy for her. But it wasn’t all well. Isa-onna had pain in her feet like thorns every time she touched earth, because she was supposed to have fish tail, and swim in sea! That pain never go away. And the man she loved did not even look at her. He had a girl in village, one he loved and wanted to marry. Isa-onna could not speak to tell him how she feel, so she just cried and she danced, hoping one day he’ll look at her and see her. It did not matter that other men look at her and see that she is beautiful and dance so charming, rich men who wanted marry her and give her pretty things so she won’t cry anymore. She wanted one man and she gave up her good life for him and got nothing but pain in return. She went to witch and wrote letter, begging to be changed back, but witch said, one wish like this is enough for a lifetime, you cannot cheat fate twice. But witch still take pity on her and said, I will give you a spell to make man you love forget his girl for a day. If you can persuade him to stay with you, good. If not, after a day, the spell vanish and he goes back to his true love.”

“That wasn’t very fair to the poor guy”, Javier piped in, stopping abruptly at the look on Yuzuru’s face and mimed zipping up his lips. “Sorry, go on!”

“As I _saying_ , she was desperate. Be lucky you never was desperate, Javi. Anyway, that not work. Man returned to girl in village after day spent with her. But now Isa-onna was pregnant with his child. She never dance again after that. She hated life now, hated man and hated unborn child she had with man, so much that she cursed it – to charm everyone around except one they truly loved – just likeit happen to her.”

“Wow that’s harsh....why did she hate her own child so much?” Javier couldn’t help asking. “Poor thing had no blame...”

“I thought about that a lot, too”, Yuzuru answered. “I think she was bitter that man she loved did not love her back, she couldn’t return to sea and now child was pain and burden for her. But I think another part of her did love child, and hoped child had normal life. Her cursing power was strong but her heart was torn in two. This is why curse skips generations – some are normal, and others, like me, inherit both charm and curse.”

“What did happen to the child?” Javier asked, curiously.

“When Isa-onna finally give birth to baby, she took off necklace witch gave her and made a bundle, baby and necklace and all the pretty things she received from people who loved her dancing, and put it on doorstep of the house where man she loved now lived with his wife. Then she went again to witch, to beg changing back to siren form. But the witch said, I have no more spells for you, be gone. So she went. She couldn’t go back to village because she didn’t have necklace to protect her anymore. So she climbed a high rock and jumped into the sea. Someone from village saw her jump and ran off to tell people. They looked for her body but they didn’t find it. My mother told me that was because the witch finally took pity on her and changed her back to siren form at last moment. I believed that when I was little but now I don’t anymore.”

“Why not?” Javier asked, corners of his mouth downturned, eyes absently fixed on Effie, who was playing with a bit of fluff. Despite the bewildering nature of the story – as fantastic as any fairy tale he grew up hearing – he did not feel terror or disbelief, just sadness and pity for Yuzuru’s doomed ancestress.

“I believe story but I don’t believe that witch ever changed her back”, Yuzuru clarified. “I think mom tell me this when I am little to give me some happy ending, because so much of it was sad.” Yuzuru shrugged. “But how many real stories have happy ending?”

Javier smiled lopsidedly, and decided to tease Yuzuru a little to lighten the mood.

“Yuzu, not that I don’t believe the story, but how did the story get told? I mean, your ancestress was mute, right? She couldn’t speak to tell her story....and then she vanished. So...”

As expected, Yuzuru fixed him with a murderous glare which could make mountains collapse on themselves. Javier dissolved into silent laughter.

“Maybe witch told?” Yuzuru said, defiantly. “Or maybe Isa-onna left note for man she loved, when she left him baby and necklace on doorstep, and people guessed the rest? I don’t know, Javi!”

“And this baby, was it like its mother, a siren? Was it cursed?”

“No. Baby grew up with man and man’s wife like their child, and was normal. When baby grow up, they tell him the story. Then he marry and have child, which was normal too, but story and necklace get passed on. From time to time, someone appear in family who isn’t...normal. They know this because at birth, skin looks sea-green and fingers look like flippers of fish. And later, because they can charm others. Then family tell them story and give them necklace to wear.”

Javier shook his head. Despite having decided long ago that Yuzuru was not lying to him, he was still having some difficulty processing all this.

“It’s incredible...”, he muttered.

“You don’t believe?” Yuzuru asked, hurt in his voice.

“No, Yuzu...”, Javier hastened to reassure him. “I believe you, it’s just that...I’m having trouble seeing you as anything other than, you know, _Yuzu_ – the guy I trained and messed around with for a couple of years now... You’re probably gonna tell me that it’s the curse which makes me immune to it all, but...”, he shrugged. “It’s still strange”, he ended lamely.

Yuzuru smiled in relief.

“That is no problem, Javi. Really, that is best way to see me. I am grateful for that.”

Javier smiled his small tender smile, the one he seemed to have in store just for Yuzuru, then yawned.

“You want sleep now?” Yuzuru asked, watching Javier with an answering smile.

“Mmmhm. I should. Here, uh, say goodbye to Effie. Come _here,_ you crazy cat.”

Yuzuru pressed his finger to the screen where a disgruntled Effie’s paw was held by Javi.

“Good night, Effie!” he crooned. “And good night, Javi. Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime, Yuzu. See you later!”

 

It was the evening which marked a full month since Yuzuru had fled back to Japan, when he received an unexpected email. He read it a couple of times, his brow furrowed in concentration, and put it through google translate too, for good measure:

“I know it’s a long shot, with you missing out on your first GP assignment for personal reasons, and we fully respect that. But we were wondering if you’d be available to participate in a performance for our charity, all proceeds will go to help people from areas affected by natural disasters. We know how much this means to you and that you have helped before. Let me stress again that it’s completely understandable if you choose not to, and we don’t want to put pressure on you to accept. Just thought we’d ask. Sincerely....”

Yuzuru stood up and paced around the room for a while, the email having caused his restlessness to return full-force. It was true he had already missed his first GP assignment, which meant that he wouldn't qualify for the Grand Prix Final, but he really would have liked to make that performance. He was itching to skate again, to feel the crowd’s admiration, to make people cheer and scream for him. It was like Javi had said, when he could make people appreciate his skating, it made everything worthwhile, it was the best reward.

Yuzuru sighed and turned to his console, putting his paused video game on play, but set it aside immediately when he heard his phone beep. The game wasn’t doing its required job to distract much of his attention anyway. Yuzuru checked his phone impatiently, hoping it was Javi, so they could skype for a while, even if he knew it was early morning in Toronto and Javi was probably either still sleeping or getting ready to go to the rink.

It was a short message, from Brian:

“It’s been found.”

Yuzuru smiled.

Sometimes things just clicked.

 

Javier had just set the half-drunk cup of coffee on the rinkside edge, and was preparing to go on the ice when someone crashed into him with a whump and grabby hands circled his waist.

“Hey, watch out – ouch, let go-“

A noise of dissent, and the hands tightened around him.

“Fine, then I guess I’ll have to tell Brian I’m even later than usual because...”

The hands changed tactics and started to abruptly tickle him, making up for lack of skill with sheer persistence.

“....Yuzu??” Javier all but yelled. “How come you’re here??”

He whirled around, only to see Yuzuru grinning at him, fingers flexing as if waiting to get right back to tickling.

“But how....?” – Javier’s eyes fell on the necklace Yuzuru was wearing. “You found it??”

“Found, yes! Brian send me message!” Yuzuru confirmed, still grinning widely.

“And neither of you thought to tell me!” Javier glared in mock vengeful wrath. “Eh, what about Javi, who is Javi, nevermind Javi~”, he mimicked, comically.

Yuzuru threw his head back, bursting into wild honking laughter.

“I wanted to surprise Javi!” he shrieked.

Javier lunged at him:

“I’ll give you surprise! And put those nasty little fingers away, I’ll show you proper tickling!”

Yuzuru hollered in delight.

“Can you guys keep it down, some of us are trying to focus?” a cool female voice said, as the swish of skates was heard close by.

“Of course, ma’am, sorry, ma’am”, Javier said ironically, and made an exaggerated sweeping bow in the woman’s direction.

“I know you can play the clown very well, Fernandez, you don’t have to convince me. I was being serious.”

“Sorry, Mia,” Javier coughed, chastised. “We’ll quiet down, I promise,” he said, aiming for serious, yet somewhat hindered by the fact that Yuzuru’s fingers were poking rhythmically and energetically into the soft flesh of his waist.

“Yeah, hi Mia, and sorry, we go to work now”, Yuzuru smiled angelically up at her.

She looked over to him with an answering smile:

“Hi, Yuzu. It’s fine.”

Then she went off.

“Ooompf”, Javier exhaled. “Phew. She’s hot, but oh so snotty.”

Yuzuru scowled, and poked Javier particularly hard.

“She was mean to you!”

“Yuzu, sometimes, you know – when girls are mean to you for no reason, it means they like you!”

“Hahahaha, how silly, that’s not true!”

“It is!”

“Isn’t-“

“Let’s ask Don. Hey, Don!”

“Javi, are you still not on the ice, my man? Dude, I swear, Orser’s got a real soft spot for you to allow you to slack off like this....oh hi, Yuzu! Word up!”

“Hi, Don!”

“Hey settle this for us, will you – say there’s this girl who always picks on you, no matter what you do, right? Always calls you names and acts like a bitch for no apparent reason.... would you say she’s interested in you or not?”

“Depends”, Don said. “She hot?”

“How is that important? But yeah, let’s assume she’s hot.”

Don made a ‘that’s obvious’ face:

“She wants me!”

“Ha, you see – “ Javier turned to Yuzuru.

“What if she not hot?” Yuzuru asked shrewdly.

Don paused.

“I’ll have to get back to you on that”, he said.

Javier groaned:

“Why do I waste my time?”

“That is exactly what I wonder every day myself,” Brian Orser’s stern voice boomed unexpectedly from behind him.

Don skated off immediately, Yuzuru scrambled off to put on his skates, and Javier hurried to finally get on the ice with a pained smile in Brian’s direction.

 

The next day, Javier was careful to not be late, not fool around too much, and all in all be a good student. He didn’t want to test Brian’s patience more than he already did. He noticed Brian standing rinkside, looking across the ice with what appeared to be a vacant stare, but Javier wasn’t fooled, he knew Brian's gaze was taking in everyone and everything. Javier straightened, unconsciously fixing his posture. He was only marginally surprised when Brian called him off ice, assuming his coach wanted to scold him for yesterday.

“Javi, please come to my office for a second”, Brian told him, looking preoccupied. “Yeah, right now, thanks.”

Javier put on his blade guards and struggled to keep up with Brian, who was walking briskly in the direction of his office, babbling:

 “I – I may have made a mistake, and I really – oh god. I can’t tell anyone else and his mother might kill me.”

Javier raised his eyebrows, in concerned surprise.

“What are you talking about, Brian?” he asked, confused. “Whose mother?”

“It’s about Yuzu. Come inside already, I don’t wanna talk in the hallway about this - sit down – there....thank you -“

“Brian, you look like you’re gonna pop a vein. What’s going on, you’re scaring me.”

Brian threw him a quick look, dabbed at his face with a handkerchief, exhaled slowly, then hurried to speak, as if he couldn’t bear to keep it all to himself any longer:

“I looked at Yuzu when he wasn’t wearing his necklace, you know, at the venue after he lost it, and he looked like nothing but a sad little boy. I thought ‘my god, we’re all mad here’. I was mad to believe the story about him being a siren in the first place, and there’s nothing magical about that necklace after all, that’s what I thought. But now – I looked at him as he was skating in practice, maybe I looked at him more carefully than I did before at the venue, and – Christ, I think I saw him as what he really is. I gotta say, it scared me half to death. He’s – he’s not of this world, Javi. I’m not sure I.... I’m superstitiously afraid to get close to him, let alone coach him. And that’s just _me_ – I mean I’ve known him since he was a coltish teen, I’ve wiped his snot, for god’s sakes, I know there’s no real reason for me to fear him, but ... if this is what everyone can now see when they look at him, like – _really look,_ then we’re in big trouble...”

“Brian”, Javier raised a hand to firmly stop his tirade. “What you’re saying makes no sense. Yuzu got his necklace back, right? And he’s wearing it. I thought that prevented people from seeing his true self.”

“Uhh, that’s just it, Javi _. I made a big mistake._ He’s not wearing it, at least not that original necklace of his.”

“What are you talking about?” Javier asked confused. “Why wouldn’t he be wearing it?”

Brian’s features twisted in a grimace of pain and he turned around.

“You’re gonna hate me for this and I expect nothing less...”

In an instant, Javier understood everything and his blood ran cold.

“You lied to him...”

Brian sighed in resignation, and started to explain, in a quiet, strained tone, still not looking at Javier:

“Years ago, when his mother came to me and told me what he was, I took it in stride. Believe it or not, I hear a lot of strange things from parents of children I coach....strange demands, strange superstitions. There was also the language barrier, and a different culture I knew little of. What I gathered was that his mom wanted to ensure her child would be safe, that he’d be protected. That’s not an uncommon demand. And the child was special, I could see that. I was aware of people’s eyes being drawn to him even seemingly against their will, and there was always something about him, something I couldn’t quite place... I’m sure you noticed it, too.”

Javier didn’t want to have to explain that he didn’t, and most of all, the reason why he didn’t, so he just nodded, signalling to Brian to go on.

“Anyway, long story short, I forgot about this strange business, until last month, when his necklace got stolen. “After you told me what happened, I went to see Yuzu and all I saw was a scared boy who said he wouldn’t skate anymore until he got his necklace back. I agreed at that time, because there was nothing I could say to change his mind – you know how stubborn he is to get his own way. But then time passed, and the necklace wasn’t found....I began to get annoyed at myself for allowing Yuzu to go off on a whim. The season was well on its way, he’d already missed his first GP assignment, and I was wondering, how far can this go? Was Yuzuru set to miss the entire season just because of a trinket? What would people say of me if I allowed that to happen? I was disappointed and frustrated – with him, with myself for not being more stern when I should’ve been, it was my job to guide my student, make him see sense... I felt I was losing my flair as a coach faster than I lose my hair....

Despite the dire circumstances, Javier had to stifle a laugh. Brian continued, undeterred:

“So I thought, if what Yuzuru wants is that goddamn necklace back in order to keep competing, then fine - I’m gonna go ahead and buy him a new one just like it, tell him we found his old one, and ta-da - problem solved! It’s just a matter of indulging him, like I do with Pooh and his other annoying little habits, right? So that’s what I did, and he believed me. You know, I was half afraid that he’d be able to tell it wasn’t the real necklace once he took it in his hand, out of some _magical ability_ ,” Brian shook his head, laughing self-deprecatingly, “but of course, he didn’t. That more than anything convinced me that this whole siren thing is bollocks.”

“I don’t think it works like that”, Javier said seriously, and Brian stared at him. “What? You’re surprised that I believe him? I’ve always believed Yuzu, because he’s my _friend_.”

Brian looked chastised.

“So what now?” Javier prodded, mercilessly.

“Oh, _I don’t know_ ”, Brian interjected anxiously, crossing then uncrossing his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I don’t know what to _do,_ Javi.”

“We have to tell Yuzu that his necklace is not the real one. Let him decide what to do”, Javier said, immediately.

“He’ll fly right back to Japan....”

“Maybe it’s what he needs to do to feel safe.”

Brian shook his head disconsolately.

“He’s already lost half a season...”

“And he may lose more than this if he’s not careful. Let’s not tempt fate. He’s been here for no more than two days and he’s been surrounded by friends, so the damage isn’t as big as it could’ve been. But you said it yourself, what’s gonna happen if thousands of people look at Yuzu and see what he really is?”

Brian still looked torn, somewhere between confusion, worry, and guilt. Javier felt the need to take the matter into his own hands. After all, isn’t that why Brian came to him?

“Come on”, he told Brian. “You’re going to tell him now. We’ll tell him together. I’ll be right there with you.”

“Javi –“

“ _Now,_ Brian.”

“Javi, what if he hates me?”

“That’s a risk you’ll have to take, Brian”, Javier answered resolutely, although his heart quietly broke as he considered that possibility.

Brian nodded meekly, and followed Javier out of the room. In any other circumstance, this would have been incredibly satisfying to Javier, but now his worry surpassed any other consideration.

 

“Yuzuru, come off the ice for a bit, please.”

“Why?”

“Just for a minute, please. It’s important.”

“Javi...Brian? You look bad. Is something wrong?”

“Brian is a little upset, and for good reason.”

“Why? Is it because I late today? Sorry, sorry! I had performance and I finished late.”

“I’m sorry - you had what?”

“This morning, skate I did for charity. Was happy I can do it.”

“You performed this morning?? Where? How? Why didn’t I know of this?”

“Sorry, Brian, I didn’t tell you. I know I should, I forget.”

“Damn it, god damn it....How many people? Where is the recording now?”

“Brian are you ok? What happen? ... Javi, what happen?”

“...Yuzu, Brian has been meaning to tell you, that he’s sorry –“

_“Very_ sorry-“

“... _really quite sorry,_ but he lied to you about finding your necklace”, Javier let out in a rush. “This necklace, the one you’re wearing now is a fake. You’re not safe, Yuzu.”

“But....”, Yuzuru stammered, looking from Javier to Brian, bewildered. “But I....” His gaze fixed on Brian who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “You _see,_ don’t you?”, he told him, accusingly.

“Yes, Yuzuru”, Brian mumbled. “I see you now.”

“And you believe now.”

“Yes...”

“You not believe before.”

“No, I didn’t”, Brian admitted. “I’m so sorry, Yuzuru. More than words can say.”

Yuzuru nodded, face twisting in a grimace of pain. Then he asked, very softly and tentatively:

“Is it very bad, Brian? What you see in me?”

Javier had been looking from one to the other, heart breaking at the scene in front of him, but now he turned to Brian and looked at him intently, willing him not to screw this up. But it didn’t look like Brian needed a warning – his eyes had abruptly filled with tears, and he sobbed audibly. He took a step forward and enveloped Yuzuru in a hug:

“No, Yuzu, no, ‘s not bad at all, you’re still my boy, still my good boy...”

“ _Amazing_ boy”, Yuzuru corrected him, as he hugged back, and Brian laughed wetly.

“Please forgive me for not believing. I never wanted to put you in danger...”

Javier’s eyes filled with tears of relief. He came closer, embracing the both of them, in an awkward group hug. Hurried steps were approaching them, but neither broke the embrace, although Javier spared a thought to how ridiculous they must look to anyone watching.

“Ahem-“ there was some polite coughing going on now, in an attempt to get their attention, and Javier pulled back first, followed by Yuzuru and Brian, who rubbed at their eyes briskly.

Tracy was standing there, a large envelope in her hands, watching them with wide eyes.

“I’m just gonna..... not gonna ask...”, she decided, shaking her head. “Sorry to interrupt, but this is important. Yuzuru, this arrived for you today. As you know, we open all incoming mail addressed to skaters, for safety reasons. I think you’d better read it. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Yuzuru.

Yuzuru looked confused but took the piece of paper, then motioned to Javier and Brian to come closer so they could read together:

“ _This is for Yuzuru to read and him alone._

_Yuzuru, I am writing to you in an agony of pain and remorse. I know what I did was bad but I did not imagine being punished like this. If punishment for what I’ve done is to never see you again, then I repent and ask for mercy. I am sorry for what I have done to you, I despise myself and wish I were dead, please have pity on me, be as kind as you are beautiful! The necklace I stole from you is not a good substitute for not seeing you skate anymore, so I return it to you as a peace offering. I know this is not enough but I throw myself at your pity and mercy! Please come back!”_

“Tracy, is the necklace there?” Brian asked, not daring to believe his good fortune.

Tracy reached inside the large envelope and pulled out the necklace like a magician extracting a rabbit from a hat.

She handed it to Yuzuru with a smile.

“All is well now, yes?”

“But you said you already performed in public,” Javier turned to Yuzuru, confused. “Didn’t he hear about it or —“

“It was very last minute thing. I just wrote email to confirm three days ago.”

“This was posted two days ago”, Tracy said, showing him the stamp on the envelope.

“Wow. That’s what I call narrow luck”, Javier breathed out.

“Good luck and bad luck – they all balance out”, Yuzuru said, putting on his necklace, and closing his eyes briefly, with a small sigh. “All is well now.”

“And this is something for the police to have”, Javier said, taking the envelope and the letter. “I’m sure they’ll be able to trace this guy now.”

“Javi, give those back”, Yuzuru said, tearing them out Javier’s hands and starting to rip them to shreds. “He regrets now and asks for mercy,” he explained.

“Yuzu!” Javier protested, scandalized, trying to stop him.

“It’s okay, I got my necklace back, is all I care about. No, Javi – _no_. Trust me, good and bad, they balance out”, he repeated.

Javier reluctantly stopped trying to fight Yuzuru for the pieces of paper, still annoyed at having to allow such a thing to go unpunished.

Yuzuru seemed so convinced of his belief that good and bad things even out, that Javier couldn’t help thinking, ‘if that’s true, and something unexpectedly good just happened, doesn’t that mean something unexpectedly bad is on its way?”

 

Javier woke up in complete darkness. His head was throbbing and he felt paralyzed. He groaned. He remembered a sunny morning some time ago, when he woke up with a pounding headache after a night of heavy drinking and asked Yuzu to pull the curtains. He didn’t remember drinking now, but he must have, because he was almost completely awake and still he could barely move. He blinked, wondering at the complete darkness. And then it dawned on him - he couldn’t see anything because he was blindfolded, and the reason why he couldn’t move was because he was tied up.

And in a flash, he remembered -

It had started with the chorus of angry voices in the locker room.

 

“He’s not human.”

“I know.”

“God, he gave me such a scare!”

“He’s a _siren,_ that’s what he is. I heard of them before.”

“Sirens... aren’t they dangerous as hell??”

“He could have been putting a spell on us all this time... on those judges....”

“Could have? I think there’s no doubt whatsoever that he did.”

“Such an unfair advantage...”

“God knows what else he’s done, they’re evil creatures.”

“We must be rid of him, _we have to_. We have a duty to everyone, now that we saw him for what he is.”

“You’re right, there’s only one thing to do...”

“Uh....guys? You’re not doing anything to him. Yuzuru is my friend. And you’re delusional. All of you.”

“Shut up, Fernandez. How should we deal with it?”

“Dude, sirens are powerful, I heard. I’m not even sure they can be killed.”

“Who said anything about killing? I want to put him in a _cage.”_

“Oh yeah? What if he breaks it open and claws your eyes out, sweetie?”

“Alright, that’s about enough bullshit for one day, people!”

Everyone stopped talking abruptly and froze, but not because of Javier’s plea, but because at that moment, Yuzuru entered the locker room obliviously, earphones in his ears, humming to himself and headbanging energetically. But even so absorbed, Yuzuru couldn’t help noticing how all his team mates were huddled together, giving him long, strange looks.

“I....You have meeting?” he asked, hesitantly, taking his earphones out.

As if by common agreement, everyone began to move, circling Yuzuru, quietly and slowly, with furtive signs to one another, as if not to startle him.

“Yuzu, run!” Javier screamed.

Javier kicked hard at the bench affixed to the wall, almost making a dent in it, trying to distract their attention. He launched himself at the nearest person, who happened to be Don, and punched him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. Don turned to him with murder in his eyes, but then aimed only a half-hearted punch, to keep Javier back.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, man!” he warned Javier. “We got no bone to pick with you! Just stay back if you don’t wanna help, ok?”

“Sure thing!” Javier answered. “Just leave Yuzuru alone and I’ll stay back.”

“Sorry, Javi, no can do. It’s for your own good too. It’s for the good of everyone who’s too blind to see.”

Meanwhile, the circle had tightened around Yuzuru, who was pondering his choices. Now he had the real necklace on and they couldn’t see his real form anymore, but having seen him without it, they were perhaps assuming he was trying to trick them again. It was useless to try reasoning with them, the way they were now. Yuzuru had seen it before. Having made up his mind, he tried to make a break for it, aiming to get past whoever he perceived to be the weakest link – Alice, who was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, perhaps starting to doubt what she had seen before. As he abruptly pushed past her, she gave a little scream, and gave way, but before Yuzuru could get far, Derek grabbed him from behind by his hoodie. Yuzuru twisted like an eel, trying to get free, and the garment slipped from Derek’s hands who made desperate attempts to hold on to something, nails scratching along Yuzuru’s neck. Inevitably, Derek’s probing grip eventually settled on the necklace. Yuzuru had a sickening moment of clarity when he felt Derek’s fingers tighten on the necklace - he wanted to shout at him to let go, that he’d come quietly – before he was pulled backwards by it in a single brutal motion. The necklace broke, and the big triangular stone fell, hitting the floor with a strange crystalline sound. Javier and Don paused from their scuffle to watch, bewildered. It seemed impossible that the stone which had looked so sturdy should break as it hit the ground, but break it did, with an eerie clink, impossibly small glittery shards scattering everywhere. A few of the people who were closer gasped and blinked repeatedly because it felt as if those minuscule shards flew upwards, and into their eyes, momentarily blinding them. Yuzuru seemed to stop breathing as soon as the sound was heard. He cast his eyes down, and all fight left him abruptly, limbs hanging limply. Javier was so shocked that he didn’t see the hit coming – the one which knocked him out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Javier sat up abruptly, despite his headache. Was he in a moving car? Judging by the noise of the vehicles honking past, they were on a highway. He cleared his throat, thankful that he could speak.

“Where am I? What have you done to Yuzuru? Where are you taking me?” he shot out at the darkness surrounding him.

“Creature’s in the trunk”, Karel’s soft voice answered him, and despite the chilling words, Javier felt relief.

The others were silent.

“Did you hurt him? Answer me!”

“Someone remind me why we brought him along”, Babs’ voice was eventually heard.

“Because we couldn’t leave him behind and risk him going to Brian or whatever,” another voice, Cisco’s, answered.

“Because he’s one of us and he needs to be a part of this”, Don muttered.

“Uhhh and where exactly do you think I’ll go as soon as I escape from here? Not as much Brian as the police.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Javi”, Mia answered, as if speaking to a particularly troublesome child. “We’ll make you see sense before long.”

The car they were in veered off the main road in favour of a very bad sideroad, and then it felt as if it abandoned any path whatsoever, judging by the uneven ground which jostled them constantly. Eventually the car stopped, and Javier was dragged out, the blindfold taken off his eyes. He looked around.

“Where the hell are we?” he wondered, looking around in the gathering dusk. It looked like a deserted and wild woodland area. He could hear the sound of water in the distance.

Another car pulled up right behind them, and Alice and Derek got out, approaching them.

“One of Toronto’s many ravines”, Mia answered pleasantly. “A wild and remote place. Everyone here? Ok. Now we can talk in peace without anyone bothering us.”

She pushed Javier down abruptly, and he fell heavily, on his bound hands, twisting upright to sit up with a grunt and a glare.

Yuzuru was pulled out of the trunk. Javier was so happy to see him unharmed, that he grinned widely and tried to catch his eye. But Yuzuru wouldn’t look up, at Javier or at anyone else, his gaze downwards and his demeanor docile as he was dragged along. He was propped against a rotten tree and they all gathered around him, watching him warily. It was bitterly cold and the air was heavy with the promise of rain. Big black birds were circling overhead, in the gathering dusk, as if anticipating a feast. Javier shuddered.

“We have a responsibility”, Mia said solemnly, as if drawing courage from the very dismal atmosphere, and the pervasive chill. “We cannot run from it and we cannot be weaklings. We will do what we must, even if it’s - unpleasant.”

“Even if it’s _illegal,_ you mean?” Javier piped up.

“But what is there to be done?” Alice whispered.

“Did anyone of you ever see a siren before? Or hear of one?”

“I did”, Karel said, and all eyes turned to look at him in awed surprise. “My grandpa told me about one that was captured in his village when he was a boy. She was still trying to drive them mad with her singing, so they cut off her long hair and gagged her with it. They tied her to the rock where she use to sit and sing, driving men to their destruction. Left her there to die. Imagine how it was like, to feel the water so close, but be unable to reach it. They need water to survive, you know. I don’t know how this one”, Karel pointed a trembling finger to Yuzuru, “manages so far from home waters.”

“Idiots”, Javier interjected. “Did you also wonder why Yuzu has no fish tail, you morons? I happen to know why, by the way.”

Yuzuru lifted his eyes with a tired but gentle smile in Javier’s direction, but still didn’t utter a single word. It gave Javier a little courage, he was terrified that Yuzuru appeared to have given up.

“Anyway so they tied her to her rock”, Karel went on, ignoring Javier’s outburst, “and left her there to think about what she had done, how many villagers she’d brought to ruin. She was suffering, they could tell, kept trying to break free, but she couldn’t. The next morning, they came to see if she was still alive – she was but only just, and they taunted her - she wasn’t as powerful now, was she, how the tables had turned.”

“Poetic justice, I like it”, Don interjected.

“But on the third day, when they came to see her, she was gone. No one knew how or where.”

As if on cue, the sound of a distant thunder was heard, making everyone jump, and then it started raining with small lazy drops. They all looked around uneasily.

“They’re really powerful, I tell you”, Karel whispered.

“If they’re really powerful, why couldn’t she break free of the knots from day one?” Javier couldn’t help goading Karel.

“Some say the river himself freed her, because she was his daughter”, Karel replied stubbornly.

“Pffft! You’re completely nuts! Your grandpa was nuts too, by the way, and anyway, I’ve heard more interesting stories lately”, Javier said, trying in vain to catch Yuzuru’s gaze again.

“Oh yeah? Then what do you think happened?” Karel challenged.

“Someone took pity and released her.”

“Like you want to do for Yuzuru?” Release him from our _evil clutches_?” Don snorted. “Who’s the evil one here, you think? Do you have eyes, Fernandez? I know you like him, but this is more than just a crush! He’s been using his powers on all of us, probably you’ve gotten a bigger dose, Javi – but that’s exactly why you have to fight it!”

He went over to Yuzuru and pulled him by his hair, forcing him to look up.

“Look at him – _just take a good_ _look._ It takes a while to see but when you do....once you see him for real – then you’ll want to _help us_ , Javi, not him!”

“Look at the darkness in his eyes”, Babs chimed in – “my god, I can’t even look for long, I feel faint with terror.”

“And his skin, white like picked bone, it has a bluish hue –“

“Like the shadow of scales!”

“Or like the corpses of the drowned!” Alice shrieked.

“If I look more carefully, I see tendrils waving in his hair, wormy and sickly green – oh _god_ -“ Don let go of Yuzuru’s hair abruptly, and moved off, shuddering.

“I can’t believe I ever found him attractive. Imagine going on a date with _him-“_

“We have to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone, that he doesn’t fool anyone else, it’s _on us_.”

“Let’s hurry up and do it already! He creeps me out!”

“Okay but what? What should we do? Does anyone have some sort of weapon?” Derek laughed, a little shrilly.

“Dude, are we actually.....?”

“I’m not sure they can even be killed”, Karel said, softly.

They looked at each other uneasily, falling silent. They seemed superstitiously afraid to actively harm Yuzuru, no matter how badly they wanted to – and each of them wished someone else would take care of the matter for them.

“Yuzu!” Javier screamed. “If you really are as powerful as they think, save yourself! Do something, anything!”

Yuzuru gave a little shrug, and continued to look as if the scene had nothing to do with him, frowning stubbornly at the ground.

“Javi, you’re an idiot! He’s gonna kill us all! Or maybe he won’t kill _you_. No. Because he _likes_ you. He’ll keep you alive just for the fun of it.”

“You’re all delusional”, Javier raged out, helpless. “He’s just a boy, poor little thing, someone you know, someone you’ve trained with, laughed with! You’re heartless and stupid!”

The rain had intensified and he thought he could see Yuzuru shivering. ‘That tree at his back must be so cold and wet’, Javier thought with pity. ‘He’ll freeze to death before they even decide what to do with him’. Javier frowned, and shook his head, misery and defeat overtaking him.

“You’re heartless”, he repeated, sadly.

Don advanced and put one hand heavily on Javier’s shoulder.

“And you, my friend, have too big of a heart.”

Javier jumped as if scalded.

“Don’t fucking touch me! And to think that I called you friend! How can you do this, how?!”

“Stop fighting us, Javier”, Cisco said, on a menacing note.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna kill me too?”

“Of course not. You heard Karel. Creatures like him can’t be killed. Only contained.”

“He’s not what you think he is, he’s not evil”, Javier repeated, frustration and exhaustion getting the better of him. “You’re going to kill him without meaning to! Because, despite everything, he’s just a boy. A boy I care about, even if you don’t - and I’ll never forgive you for it. So I do hope he is as powerful as you think he is, and that he uses his mysterious powers to wipe you all out!”

Yuzuru had lifted his head again, only to smile slightly in Javier’s direction, a small sad smile, gone even as it blossomed.

“Oh do stop yelling, Javi, or I’m gonna gag you myself!”

“Don, you can get all kinky with Fernandez later. Now focus. How do we deal with Hanyu? I say we do the same as Karel’s grandpa. Tie him to a bloody rock far out in the ocean, leave him there.”

“And how are we gonna get ‘far out in the ocean’, pray tell? Anyone have a _barge_ we can use?”

“Okay, Mia, no need to get all ironic and stuff! Why don’t you tell us what we should do then, if you’re so smart, princess!”

“We don’t need to go that far for water, there’s water nearby if you wanna get all ‘poetic justice’. But I say we make sure no one finds him too soon and we put him somewhere he can’t be easily found....underground.”

Mia smiled a cruel little smile, that played on her lips like venom. Javier watched her, dumbstruck, a shiver running down his spine. She turned abruptly and smiled brightly at Javier, who could only stare back at her in horror.

“What the hell do you mean, underground?” Javier asked, slowly.

Mia snickered:

“Oh, I know a place....secret and safe”, she winked.

Yuzuru looked up briefly but intently, his gaze fixed and unreadable, and the move didn’t go unnoticed.

“Mia”, Derek was pulling on the girl’s sleeve sheepishly. “Mia, I’m afraid of him. I say we put him to water after all. The farther, the better.”

“I agree”, Don murmured.

“Oh for goodness sakes!” Mia stomped her foot. “What a brainless bunch!”

“I say we vote”, Babs piped in. “I go with Mia’s idea.”

“You know what I’d pick,” Karel said.

“Look, I just want what takes less time to do. My butt’s frozen already”, Cisco piped in.

“Alice?”

“Abstaining! I’m scared, too, Derek, and I’m _cold_! I wanna go home!”

“The voice of reason!” Javier couldn’t help pointing out.

“Javier, you wanna chime in?” Mia turned to him with another sickening smile. “Are you also, like the boys here, romantically attached to the alluring image of the siren tied to a rock in the sea where it ‘hailed’ from, and blind to see actual goddamn sense??” She glared around at Don, Cisco, Karel, and Derek, the latter of which averted his eyes. “Or are you really”, she approached Javier slowly, eyes narrowing, “rather romantically attached to the alluring siren itself?”

Javier craned his neck so he could look her squarely in the eye:

“Even if I am, or even if I’m not – I would never ever – _ever_ – sink so low as to consider being with the likes of _you_.”

Mia laughed shrilly and gleefully, showing her teeth.

“Oh, you’ll _sink_ alright –“, she chuckled, amused, and turned to the others. “Alright then! The majority has decided! To sea we go! Or...river? Nearest body of water, in any case.” She chuckled again, madly. Her gaze fell on Alice, who had tears in her eyes: “Oh, liven up, you silly girl. We’re doing god’s work here.” 

Alice shook her head.

“I’m not coming. I’ll have no part of this”, she turned on her heels, then ran off towards the car.

“Stupid twat!” Mia yelled after her, stomping her foot. “Okay, anyone else? Anyone else lacking balls here? Or am I the only one who has them?”

“Oh, you’ve got them in spades, sweetheart,” Cisco laughed hoarsely. “Oh, go on, Derek, you wanna go after your girlfriend, do you? It’s okay, we’ll manage without you.”

“I’ve just got a bad feeling about all this, man,” Derek said.

Mia snorted and walked off into the thicket.

“Bring Yuzuru and Javier along and follow me. Derek and Alice, have fun watching Glee or whatever. Bye bye!”

“Don’t worry”, Cisco called out to Derek with a sneer, “we’ll send you pictures and everything. Just to see what you’re missing.”

He took Yuzuru by the arm and pulled him to his feet, kicking him savagely when Yuzuru tried to pull his arm free.

“Don’t you start making trouble now”, Cisco warned. “I don’t care how powerful you are. There’s still five of us and only one of you.”

He pushed him ahead roughly.

“Walk. And don’t try running, or we’ll cut off your legs. You’re not supposed to have them anyway.” He laughed at his own joke and kicked at Yuzuru’s legs. “Try crawling now, get used to it.”

Javier forgot that his hands were tied, as he flew at Cisco in a rage.

 

It was the second time in a day that Javier had received a blow to the head which made him black out and he was beginning to worry for the possible effects. That was one of the possible explanations for what he saw when he finally opened his eyes.

He was on the shore of the river. The storm had intensified and the sky was growing steadily darker, casting down an eerie glow. There was a jagged rock further off into the river, to which Yuzuru was being laboriously tied to. Yuzuru was trying to escape in earnest now, as if realizing it was his last chance, and both Don and Cisco had to hold him down while Karel did the work. Mia and Babs were watching from the shore, with unreadable expressions. Javier could only look on as well, in horror and pity.

“Damn, we should just knock him out cold like we did with Javi”, Don complained.

“I kinda like it that he struggles”, Cisco said, with a leer. “Was boring before.”

“I prefer it like this too”, Karel added, in his measured voice. “I was afraid he was planning something, this is why he appeared so unaffected.”

“He’s not planning anything”, Cisco scoffed. “He’s just a half breed, he probably doesn’t have the powers the full breeds have. Hey sweetie, whatever happened to your fish tail?”

“Don’t make him angry!” Don complained, fearfully.

“What? Do you think if he could do anything to me, he wouldn’t have done it already?” He slapped Yuzuru hard, to make a point. “See? Javi’s right, you’re idiots. He can’t do nothing.”

Javier couldn’t believe it. They were actually doing what they said they would. Somehow, in the back of Javier’s mind, he had been convinced that his team mates would never act on their threats, they’d never go as far as to actually hurt Yuzuru or go through with their ridiculous plan of tying him to a rock and leaving him there. And Javier suddenly felt helpless as never before. He’d been blindfolded on the way here and he’d definitely be blindfolded on the way back again. Even assuming they’d return here to ‘taunt’ him as the villagers in Karel’s story had done, even if Javier had managed to somehow find his way back alone, by nothing short of a miracle, would he not be too late? Would Yuzuru even last the night? The siren in Karel’s story did, but was Yuzuru as powerful? Javier doubted it – he had so far seen no sign of Yuzuru’s mysterious powers, but then again Javier had only ever seen Yuzuru as a normal, if talented boy. And it was so _cold_ – Javier didn’t even want to imagine how cold the water must have been.

“I’m all done”, Karel said at last, stepping back.

Don and Cisco removed their hands tentatively. By the way the men’s touches and gazes lingered on Yuzuru who was finally immobilized, Javier realized that there was still very much attraction mingled in with the fear they now had for him. He looked over at the girls and saw the very same in their gazes. He shook his head sadly. Yuzuru had been right after all. _‘If people adored me, now they will hate me’,_ he had said. _‘’They don’t like unnatural things.’_

‘What are they seeing?’ Javier wondered to himself, half-delirious with cold, shock and lingering pain from the blows he had received that day. ‘Would I go mad too, if I saw him like they do? Useless to even think it, since I can’t. I can’t because Yuzuru loves me. Is it a curse or a blessing, that he loves me? Would I be like the rest of them now if Yuzuru didn’t love me? I can’t imagine I’d ever hate him....no matter how he appeared to my eyes... He’s Yuzu. Sweet, funny Yuzu. Stubborn, hardworking, _ticklish_ Yuzu. My Yuzu. How I wish I could save him. There is nothing I want more. There has to be something I can do. Something. _Anything_. I’ll do anything. I don’t want to lose him.”

Javier stared intently at Yuzuru’s figure, still and frail, pinned to the rock. Then gradually, either because of the gloom, or another trick of the light, the vision seemed to change, Yuzuru himself seemed to change, under Javier’s fixed gaze. He did not appear fragile anymore, he looked strange and powerful, his features no longer soft but accented, like he was carved in stone. His eyes were sharp and dark, glowing with a thousand storms reflected in the immeasurable depths, carved like burning slits into the marble canvas of his face. His skin was so white it appeared translucent with an eerie glow, wiry blue veins starkly visible underneath, and his lips looked bloodless. Even Yuzuru’s short messy hair itself changed colour and shape under Javier’s bewildered gaze - waving around like a living thing, rustling with the distant sound of waves hitting a shore.

Javier swallowed painfully and shivered. He felt as if he was going truly mad, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Yuzuru, from the compelling and terrifying beauty of what he was by now sure it must have been his real self. In that single moment, Javier understood everything – the awe, the obsession, the fear – yes, the mingled horror-attraction that caused the people around him to behave so irrationally. Javier closed his eyes tightly, willing the vision to disappear, but when he opened them he still saw that strange creature – except that now it was writhing uncomfortably, it seemed to Javier like it tried to bring one of its tied hands to its face, but so far its magic wasn’t helping it to even untie a few knots - it moved its face close to its shoulder, rubbing at it like it was trying to scratch a spot just out of reach, and Javier stared, bewildered ‘it has an itch somewhere on the face and it can’t scratch it,” Javier realized, and, despite everything, he couldn’t help smiling in amusement. He continued to watch, and the more he looked, the sharp features of the creature seemed to be gradually mellowing under his gaze, and suddenly – the creature scrunched its nose. The creature – no, _Yuzuru_ scrunched his nose several times, each time more comical than the previous, as he tried to get rid of the itch he couldn’t properly scratch. A long moment passed, then Javier started laughing – loud and long and defiant.

They all turned to look at him – even Yuzuru.

“Have you gone mad?” Babs started to say, but just then another noise was heard, far more unsettling – a deep rumble, growing louder and louder.

Javier’s laughter died on his lips. Something was happening. The rain was relentless, but it couldn’t alone account for the fact that the river was now thrashing like a living thing, the waves bubbling dangerously high.

“What the hell??” Don shouted as he turned, a scream on his lips.

The river was _rising._

“Run!!” Mia shouted, but it was too late. The river raged, waves climbing steadily higher and higher, until the rock was completely buried underneath the angry waves, and when the waves came down again, the boys were dragged away, screaming - only Yuzuru remained, fastened to the rock by his bonds. But the river was not done. It rose again, and, like a beast released from its cage, it hurled vengeful waves towards the shore, a savage tide with a purpose. The girls yelled and tried to run, but the monstrous waves caught up with them, and bore them away, their screams muffled by the roar of the water.

Javier trembled and cowered, certain that this would be the end of him, but the waves just passed him by, only lapping at his feet in passing. He could still hear screams in the distance, and wondered if the river would drown its victims, or just deposit them further downstream, like wet bedraggled rats. He found he didn’t really care. Javier dragged himself to a tree strump and started rubbing his wrists to the edge of the rough bark, trying to cut through his bonds. It took a while, during which his mind was still processing what had happened. The river had gone steadily quieter now, little by little the waves settled, until only momentary ripples remained. It was hard to believe it was the same river that, seemingly out of nowhere, had raged so fiercely just moments before, wreaking such havoc. Was it the river – _or Yuzuru’s doing_? Javier finally managed to free his hands, and leapt into the river, almost yelling in pain with how cold the water was. Thankfully it wasn’t a long swim from the shore, but it still felt like an eternity to Javier until he finally scrambled onto the rock where Yuzuru was still tied, gasping and shivering and trying to catch his breath.

“My god, Yuzu....what was that? I was so scared! First I thought I’d lose you, and then I thought I’d die too.... Yuzu, did you do _that,_ was it you? oh my god, you really did, didn’t you...?”

“What do _you_ think?” There was a defiant curl to Yuzuru’s lips which was both unlike him and yet entirely him.

“Dios mio-“, Javier breathed, and started working to untie Yuzuru.

“Are you afraid, Javi? Do you hate me now? I told you, Javi, remember – good and bad balance out.... You shouldn’t be afraid.”

“But how.... _how_ did you do it??”

“I don’t know. All I know is I felt so lost and sad – like I’m alone in the world. And then I hear you laugh, Javi – over the storm, you laugh. I don’t know why but I feel you close to me then, and I know you’re still on my side. And then I get so mad, so strong and so mad, that I feel I can swallow entire universe. Like big bang happen inside me and new planet is born. And I think....I think water really help. Mia was right...They were stupid to bring me here...”

“Did you kill them?” Javier dared to ask.

“No kill, just scare. Scare so big, they won’t come after me again.”

Javier shook his head, and worked faster to undo Yuzuru’s bonds, hands trembling with the cold, muttering something about permanent destruction if certain people ever show their faces again at the Cricket Club.

Yuzuru laughed wildly as he was finally released.

“Right”, Javi said, looking around, dreading another dive into the cold waters, “the shore isn’t far, and Mia’s car is ours to borrow for the night I guess, so now we just have to....come on-“

“Javi-“ Yuzuru put his hands on Javier’s shoulders, keeping him down.

“What is it, Yuzu?”

“Javi”, Yuzuru repeated, edging closer, by now trembling fully from the cold, wet hair sticking to his forehead, quieting Javier when he wanted to reply, with a single finger pressed to his lips. “Can you do something for me?”

“Of course. Anything, Yuzu – anything.”

Yuzuru smiled wistfully at the memory of another ‘anything’.

“Can you, just once, kiss me?”

Javier blinked at Yuzuru, eyes wide, lashes fluttering, his expression unreadable.

“You said you were scared to lose me”, Yuzuru stammered, returning the gaze, “so I dared to ask you this. Only once, that is all. I just want to know how it feels, to kiss someone I love.”

Javier finally tore his eyes from Yuzuru, and looked down, shaking his head, and swallowing, and Yuzuru braced himself for the rejection.

“Yuzu, I have to tell you something”, Javier mumbled, still looking down. “Something happened, when they dragged you here, and they had their endless talks, and you just sat there, proud and remote and a little bit sad, and I was desperately trying to figure out a way to save you.... I had something like an epiphany-“

Yuzuru frowned, not understanding.

“A what, Javi?” he asked.

“It’s when... you finally realize something that has perhaps been there all along – or maybe not, who am I to say? All I know, is that I looked at you and I realized that you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen - enchanting and scintillating, but so strange, otherworldly, it terrified me even as it excited me, I have never felt anything like it before, and then I realized – I was seeing you like _they_ were.”

Yuzuru gave a start and recoiled a little, taking his hands off Javier as if he only just realized they weren’t supposed to be there.

“I don’t know how or why it happened like this, in that particular moment but – wait, Yuzu, no – hear me out, carino, hear me to the end – so I was struck speechless, gazing at this new you, and then, _then_ , you -”, Javier laughed quietly, and bopped Yuzuru’s nose: “do you know what you did, Yuzu? ... _You scrunched your nose._ ”

Javier paused, a brilliant smile on his face, and now it was Yuzuru’s turn to stare.

“...Eh?” he asked, blankly.

“And the strangeness, the fear vanished! It vanished just like that” – Javier snapped his fingers for full effect, “well, for me, it did, because I know you, Yuzu, I know you so well, all these little tics of yours, the way you twist your face sometimes in unconscious displeasure at something, or the way your face twitches when you feel awkward, or very focused, your childish grimace of anger, the way your lips pull when you’re making an effort to stay serious, your inelegant little scrunch, they’re all so very you, and I was so relieved to see you make that silly little tic of yours in that particular moment.”

Yuzuru nodded absently.

“I see”, he answered, not knowing whether to feel offended or complimented. Javier continued, undeterred:

“And then, despite the danger, I suddenly felt so incredibly happy. I can’t explain the feeling, it was like everything was right with the world. My heart just leapt in joy. And I realized that you were indeed beautiful, but it no longer scared me, I only felt proud. Because you are my friend and I’m always proud of you, and I was also secretly content because among all those people, I felt like the only one who knew your real beauty.”

“That is why you laughed”, Yuzuru finally realized, awestruck.

“That is when I laughed”, Javier confirmed. “So yes, Yuzu, I will be glad to kiss you. More than once, if you let me. Because I think, no – I _know,_ with certainty, that I am in love with you. I think I’ve always been. I just couldn’t see it for what it was.”

Javier released his breath on a sigh and stopped, waiting to see how Yuzuru would react.

“Javi”, Yuzuru said, in a barely there whisper, still not daring to believe. “You – _you broke the curse_. How...how did you do it?”

“Who knows?” Javier shrugged. “I don’t know! Who cares, anyway? All I know is, I wanted to save you, more badly than I wanted anything in my life – “

“And you did”, Yuzuru nodded. “You gave me power to save myself.”

“-and that stupid curse has made us waste a lot of time, Yuzu. There is a lot of catching up to be done. But now, here is the first, because you asked so nicely,” Javier ended as he leaned in.

They were both wet and cold but Yuzuru forgot all about it as Javier finally kissed him. The kiss started tentative and soft, neither of them knew where to put their hands, their previous familiarity with each other suddenly forgotten. Their noses bumped, and they laughed, awkwardly. Javier changed angles and leaned in again for another try, and this time when their lips met, it felt so right and sweet, that Yuzuru felt dizzy with the unknown feeling. He wanted to pause and dissect it, become familiar with it and give it a proper name and place, but there was no time, because one sensation melted right into the next, until there were no more thoughts, just taste and touch and pleasure. Javier tangled one hand in Yuzuru’s hair and tasted his lips, again and again, begging entrance, until Yuzuru finally parted his lips on a breathy sigh. Javier slipped his tongue into Yuzuru’s mouth and, gently but firmly, guided him to respond in kind. Yuzuru gave a startled moan at Javier deepening the kiss so boldly – it felt strange to be kissed like that, he had never done it before and seeing others doing it had always made him feel a bit uneasy. But it felt shockingly intimate and pleasurable in a yearning, forbidden sort of way, and this was _Javier,_ so Yuzuru relaxed and tried to mimic what Javier was doing. Shyly but with increasing excitement, Yuzuru slipped his tongue into Javier’s mouth to explore and taste, and was encouraged by Javier’s answering moan into pressing even closer. The feeling of pleasure was steadily growing, making him quiver with delight. Javier’s hands left trails of warmth on his sides as they rubbed and squeezed gently at his hips.

Yuzuru broke the kiss and turned his head to a side to breathe, but Javier wasn’t ready to break contact just yet, as if suddenly becoming aware of a dormant desire years in the making, and he gave in to it wholeheartedly. Pulling Yuzuru closer by the waist, Javier pressed eager lips to Yuzuru’s smooth, long neck, feeling his pulse fluttering wildly like a caged bird, as Javier gave it his full passionate attention. It didn’t take Javier long to discover that Yuzuru had a particularly sensitive spot right below his ear, since he always tried to squirm away when Javier got close to it, which of course made Javier all the more intent to pursue it. He latched his mouth onto the coveted spot, as Yuzuru dug his nails into Javier’s shoulders, breath hot and erratic upsetting Javier’s curls, moaning like he was being sweetly tortured. Javier tugged a little at the soft skin with his teeth, wildly tempted to leave a mark, but finally managed to restrain himself, instead he focused on teasing Yuzuru, and himself, with more open-mouthed tongue kisses which eventually made Yuzuru melt against him completely. Javier eventually pulled back, and was satisfied to see that Yuzuru had the glazed, slightly unfocused, lust-filled gaze of someone who has been pleased thoroughly and is only looking forward to more. But even with the heat that was ignited in them, they could no longer ignore the creeping nightfall and the piercing cold. So Javier cleared his throat, and said:

“That’s how it feels, Yuzu. Now you know. Come on now, let’s get out of here.”

 Yuzuru nodded, touching fondly the river-washed rock as if in farewell.

“Thank you”, he murmured, to no one in particular.

They found their phones in Mia’s car and Yuzuru called his mom immediately to let him know he was okay, then he turned to Javier, tentatively:

“I tell mom I stay with you tonight, but if that not ok, I call her back and say I come home...”

It was not unusual for Yuzuru to spend the night at Javier’s place, playing video games or watching movies, or just hanging out, but with the change in their relationship, they were both newly tentative around each other, and neither wanted to assume too much.

“I just...want be with you now”, Yuzuru said shyly, fiddling with his cell phone in his lap.

Javier’s eyes were warm and understanding, as he said:

“Of course, Yuzu. You’re always welcome.”

Javier knew that nothing would happen between them that night to take their relationship further. They were both too tired and shaken by recent events, and they only craved comfort and each other’s closeness.

 

“I wonder, if the curse break...did it just break for you, or for everyone?” Yuzuru asked later that night, as they lay on the bed in Javier’s apartment, catching their breath from kissing.

“Hmmmm”, Javier replied. “I don’t know, let’s ask Effie.” He felt around the bed for the cat, picked her up and placed her on Yuzuru’s chest. “Effie, did the curse break for you? How do you feel about Yuzu now?”

Yuzuru giggled and pressed his nose briefly to Effie’s muzzle. The cat nuzzled his cheek in return.

“I think Effie’s cool with it”, Javier pointed out, making Yuzuru dissolve into fresh laughter.

Javier picked up Effie, kissed her affectionately, and set her back on the bed, then lay back down, with his arm around Yuzuru, who was looking serious again. Javier watched Yuzuru who opened his mouth and then closed it a few times, as if debating whether or how to say it. Finally, he shrugged, and spoke up:

“The necklace broke. There’s no going back for me.”

Javier was silent for a while, as he pondered this, then took his arm from around Yuzuru and stood up.

“Javi, where you going?” Yuzuru asked, anxiously, but then relaxed as Javier returned with his laptop.

“Let’s watch your performance from two days ago, when you weren’t wearing your real necklace. There must have been people all over the world watching you, how did they react?”

The look of anxiety was back on Yuzuru’s face. He sat up in bed, biting his nails, as Javier opened the laptop and started searching. Javier looked over to him, and his eyes softened at Yuzuru’ reaction.

“Yuzu”, Javier said, “whatever we find, I want you to know that I support your decision – whatever it is.”

“Yeah?” Yuzuru asked. “Even if I decide to hide away for the rest of my life?”

Javier hesitated.

“Even so. I just hope you’ll remember there are those of us you don’t have to hide from.”

Yuzuru bit his lip hard to keep the tears at bay, and nodded, and Javier turned back to the laptop.

“Here we go”, he said.

The commentaries, in all languages, sounded perhaps more stricken than usual, but there was no adversity in their words or in their tone:

 

There is something about Yuzuru Hanyu tonight, something perhaps more _otherworldly_ than usual....

.....

Uh, heh, I’m sorry, for a moment there I – I had....I thought I saw...

While my colleague here is at a loss for words let me just reiterate what I said before: _Outstanding!_

.....

There is only one word for what he does and that is simply, _magic._

.....

We have to remember, even as we find ourselves _spellbound_ by his skating, that Hanyu himself said that artistic merit is founded upon absolute technical perfection, and that is, indeed, what we’re witnessing here...

....

Welcome to planet Hanyu, population one: _himself._

....

M-madre mia...

.....

That might be the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life.

Performance?

Of course, I mean performance, yes.

.....

As for the comments on social media? More references to the supernatural than usual, but that was it.

Yuzuru had taken the laptop from Javier and was looking for himself, shaking his head, with a small self-deprecating smile that said that whatever he found was too good to be true.

“Maybe they got used to me? I can dare hope that they’ll accept me as I am?”

Javier kissed his cheek.

“I think most people have long ago stopped trying to define you. They already see you as one of a kind, and resigned themselves to the fact that you’ll always surprise them. And why shouldn’t they accept you as you are? Stranger things have happened.”

“I guess I underestimated people....”

“You underestimated most of them, at least. Sure, there are some that will always feel threatened by anything and anyone that’s _different,_ and some who can only enjoy beauty by destroying it. But this doesn’t mean we have to hide away what makes us special just so they wouldn’t feel provoked. I was afraid to say it before, because you might take it the wrong way, but I’m glad your necklace broke. Now you don’t have to hide anymore. You’re free.”

“Now I have to live”, Yuzuru nodded, wistfully. “I wonder how I manage that.”

Javier smiled.

“Hey, Yuzu?”

“...?”

“It’s probably too early to ask, but...I was wondering if you’d consider children. Now that we know that the curse can be beaten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this fic is literally the product of a fever dream, and in hindsight, the story looked better in my head. Oh well. Still, hope you liked! :)


End file.
